Bonnie and Damon: Unexpected Kiss
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Damon has just made one of the hardest decisions of his life and Bonnie is the only one who can help him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. Okay so I know I have another story that I'm not quite done with yet but I'm having a case of writer's block with that one lol. I suddenly got the inspiration to write this one instead. I won't be adding any more to it but I hope you guys like it __ I'll be finishing up the Brazil one too and hopefully soon! Love, Bamonlove_

It's already dark outside and the only sound I can hear is my footsteps on my living room floor. My dad has already left for his business trip in Maryland and I spot the usual place where he leaves me money to cover me while he's away. I collapse onto the couch, still unsure of what happened tonight. All I can see when I close my eyes is Damon, coming at me with complete anger in his eyes and snatching Katherine so that she no longer had a hold of me. He had pinned her to a tree and had his hand at her neck and a stake in his hand. I could see, even from where I was, that he was having a difficult time deciding what to do.

"Damon just do it!" shouted Stefan from behind me.

Damon didn't take his eyes off Katherine and didn't react to Stefan, almost as if he hadn't even heard his brother.

"Yes do it Damon," purred Katherine, smiling mischievously. "Go ahead and kill the only woman you've ever loved."

"Shut up," he snapped, pushing her up harder against the tree. "Shut the hell up."

I could see his hand shaking and I began to wonder why it was Katherine had so much control over Damon. No one controlled Damon or told him what to do or preached to him about right and wrong and yet, a few words from this woman and she had him losing his mind.

"Damon," called Elena, tears in her eyes.

"I said shut up!" he shouted, glancing at Elena with burning hate that was meant for Katherine.

"Damon," said Katherine, putting her hand on his cheek. "Sweetheart you don't want to kill me. I'm all you have."

"That's not true," said Stefan, stepping closer. "It's not."

"Of course it's true," scoffed Katherine. "You really think Stefan cares about you? Given the choice he would gladly choose Elena over you and she'd do the same with Stefan."

I had finally had enough. I felt Damon's resolve become shaky and I knew I had to do something.

_Damon she's manipulating you_, I thought. _She doesn't care about you. As soon as you let her go she will only wreak more havoc and leave you again. She doesn't really love you._

_It could be different this time_, came his voice.

_But it isn't_, I replied. _She's never going to change . You've changed. You're not the same person you used to be. You're better than her, you deserve better._

"You really think that bitch of a witch cares for you?" asked Katherine, noticing what was happening between Bonnie and Damon. "She doesn't. We can get out of here Damon. These people are nothing to you. We'll runaway together and forget them all. Let someone else get a hold of them."

For a moment I thought he would go for it and take off with her. I could see by the looks on Stefan and Elena's faces that they felt the same way. We all seemed to simultaneously hold our breath, waiting to see what Damon would do.

Suddenly, as if he'd been wanting to surprise everyone, he plunged the stake deep into Katherine's heart and her previously smug face became twisted with pain. A noise escaped her throat, as if her lungs were closing up and she looked down at her chest and back at Damon, shocked.

"Damon," she whispered, before sliding down to the floor and falling on her back.

I could barely take my eyes off her but I knew I had to see the look on Damon's face, if only to figure out what he was feeling. I expected to see tears or anger or shock or some other emotion but instead his face was stoic and blank, the ultimate poker face. He looked down at Katherine as if she were some gravestone he was reading or an exhibit at a museum that he had no interest in.

"Damon," called Stefan, walking toward his brother.

Damon suddenly took off before anyone could get him and I was left searching for him with my eyes but he was long gone.

Now, sitting at home I found myself worrying about him. I knew my worrying was pointless since he was an old vampire who had more than enough strength to take care of himself. But I was more worried about his emotional state than his physical one. In the time I'd gotten to know him I learned that although he could be logical most times, Damon was a creature of emotion. Everything he did was in one way or another related to how he felt.

An abrupt knock on my door makes me jump. I realize I have been sitting in the dark the whole time and make my way from the living room to the front door. My heart begins to pound and I know exactly why.

He's standing very still in front of my door and avoids eye contact. His hair is disheveled and he looks weak, something I'd never seen from him before. Finally, after what seems like many long moments, he looks up at me. I have inhale sharply because of the sadness and hopelessness in his deep blue eyes. He looks at me for a few seconds, as if he wants me to process everything he feels with just a look so that he won't have to talk about it.

"Come in," I say, stepping aside for him.

He walks in slowly, as if at any moment I'll change my mind and kick him out.

"I've been uh, going over everything that happened tonight in my head," he says, walking around my living room as if he is searching for something but doesn't know what. "I've been thinking about it over and over and over again and it still doesn't make sense."

I stand at the entrance of the living room, wanting to give him space if he needs it.

"You did the right thing," I say, softly. "She would've just gone one hurting and killing more people."

Damon nods but I know none of this means anything to him.

"She could never love you Damon," I say, this time with more conviction. "Not truly."

"And you see I know that," he says, smiling bitterly. "And it doesn't help one bit."

At this point I don't know what else I could say that might make him feel better. I won't dare search his mind because he is already being honest with me.

"Do you want to be with her?" I finally ask, the curiosity eating away at me.

He looks up at me in surprise, as if no one has ever asked him this. He holds my gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"No," he admits. "I guess I just wanted her to want me."

He picks up a picture frame with a picture of me and my grams. It was my tenth birthday and she had bought me a tiara and sparkly pink dress to wear in celebration. He looks over it, as if he's analyzing it and looking for a clue.

"I really am sorry," he murmurs, still looking at the picture.

"I know," I say, just as softly. I begin to walk toward him, slowly as if I'm approaching a scared kitten; a scared kitten who could tear my head off.

Soon enough I'm close enough to him to feel the coldness that was constantly emanating from his body. We both just stand there, contemplating all the loss we'd experienced, all the people we'd loved, all the things that could've been and all the things that should be.

I feel him shift just a little but I don't look up. I keep looking at the pictures in front of me, trying to figure out how things had gotten so messed up. I can see from the corner of my eye that he is turning toward me slightly and when I look up at him, his eyes are on mine. I think he's never going to come closer but he finally grabs my face gently with both hands and puts his lips on mine. The kiss starts out timid and gentle, as if he's unsure whether I will kiss him back. When I do, he becomes more confident and it turns passionate and eager, as if at any moment I'll be snatched away. He kisses me for a while before I have to pull away a little to get some air. When I pull away he comes closer and tries to kiss me again.

"I need to catch my breath," I admit, putting a hand on my forehead.

"Right," he says, smiling slightly. "Forgot that humans need to breathe."

I laugh, which catches me off guard. I look back up at Damon and see that the sadness that has been in his eyes earlier is now replaced with curiosity and restlessness.

I don't know what to do now. I never saw this coming and I begin to go over all the awful things Damon ha s done. I try to conjure all the hate and distrust I'd felt for him just a while ago but nothing happens and it's as if the only thing I know about Damon right then and there is that I want to be with him.

I put my hand on his cheek and he doesn't move but just keeps looking at me, his blue eyes filled with something I can't quite recognize.

He leans forward again and puts his hands on the lower part of my back and kisses me again, this time with the confidence that I'll kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I wasn't going to add another part to this story but I changed my mind. Don't ask me how I did it but I managed to write a part two in the same day as part one lol. I'm kind of inspired by you guys haha. So I hate writing sentimental or "nice" Damon because it is soooo hard to stay out of cheesy/unrealistic territory but hopefully this next chapter is as painless as possible! Oh and btw the occasional jabs at Stefan are not b/c I don't like him (I actually love him) but b/c it's Damon's thoughts (or what I imagine are his thoughts). Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I would love to hear what you think! Love, Bamonlove_

Damon ends up sprawled across my bed while I sit in front of him, legs crossed. He has been here for almost an hour and while I know he wanted to take the kissing one step further, I wasn't quite ready to go there with him. Instead, we decided to be in my room, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

"Where's your dad anyway?" he asks, looking around as if at any moment he'll pop up.

"He's in Maryland on business," I answer, shrugging indifferently.

"Is he away on business often?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I say. "How did you know?"

"I've only been here a few times and every time I come, I've never seen an adult around," he replies. "It's just different from Elena. If Jenna isn't breathing down my neck it's some other crazed relative."

I laugh and shake my head. "My mom took off when I was eight and my dad is kind of a workaholic. I don't see him too often."

Damon stays silent for a few seconds and I look at his face. He seems to be going over something in his head. It reminds me of when I'm trying to remember a spell in the heat of the moment; unsure, analytical and deep in thought.

"You don't mind it?" he asks, picking at a loose thread on my comforter.

I think about this carefully. I'd stopped trying to win my father's affection a long time ago and I'd also stopped talking about it a long time ago. I figure I owe this to Damon since I'd learned so much about him already.

"I'm used it," I admit. "I used to think that there was something wrong with me that made my mom leave, like maybe I wasn't what she wanted. And then when I got over her leaving I thought maybe I'd done something to make my dad not want to be around me."

I expect Damon to say something in response but somehow, he knows I'm not quite done yet and he stays quiet.

"I look like her," I say, and he looks at up at me, confused. "I look like my mom. I got my eyes from her, my hair, my nose; everything."

"You don't like that?" he asks.

"I used to hate it," I say, looking at the wall behind him. "I thought that was why my dad never wanted to be home with me. I thought I reminded him of her and he hated me for it."

"So what now?" he asks, bluntly. "Do you not care anymore?"

I shake my head. "I still wish I had a normal family. I wish I had two parents home and someone to come home to. I used to be so envious of Elena and her family. I spent so much time at her house when her parents were alive because it was the only time I felt like a part of something."

Damon glances up at me and furrows his eyebrows. His eyes travel across my face and I start to feel a bit self conscious. Then he lies on his back and stares at the ceiling.

"My dad used to sit me and Stefan down every day to map out hypothetical war strategies," he says, rolling his eyes. "He wanted all of Mystic Falls to know how intelligent and patriotic his children were and the only way he could make sure of that was if he instilled military knowledge in us from birth. Stefan was always good at that crap, analyzing and finding solutions. I, as you know, have the attention span of a five year old with ADD so I sucked at it."

He stops for a few seconds and sighs but starts up again.

"Stefan was always the favorite as I've told you before. He was always the gentle one, the smart one, the loyal one, the good one. He was always disciplined and hardworking. I was always the screw up. I never really felt like I belonged there you know? I didn't really feel like a part of anything until…"

He stops abruptly, glancing at me quickly before looking back up at the ceiling. His jaw clenches and he doesn't seem to know what to say next.

"Katherine?" I finish for him.

He nods. "Yeah. Then when I found out she wanted Stefan too my whole world collapsed and I felt like I was right back where I started."

"Sometimes I think about looking for her," I say quickly, before I can take it back. "My mom. But then I think that maybe she won't want anything to do with me. I think that maybe she has a whole new family. Or maybe she's not even alive anymore."

Damon gets up slightly and places his elbow on the bed so that his head can rest on his hand.

"What would you say to her?" he asks.

"I wouldn't say anything," I say, shrugging. "I'd ask her questions. I'd ask her about this whole witch situation. I'd ask her about spells. I'd ask her about her side of the family."

"And?" he probes, knowing there is something else.

I sigh. "I'd ask her why she left us. And I'd ask her if she ever thinks about me or regrets leaving."

"She was an idiot to leave," he says, firmly. "She doesn't deserve to have you in her life. And you don't need her."

"Thanks," I say, blushing a little. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you could see your father one last time, talk to him, what would you say?"

He narrows his eyes as if I'm asking a trick question and then lets out a big breath before answering.

"That is a good question Miss Bennett," he says. "I'd ask him if Stefan and I are really related because you know, I'm charming and he's…not."

"Damon," I say, gravely. I want to get this out of him.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know Bonnie. I guess I'd ask if there was ever a time that he was proud of me."

I look at him and take in everything about him. I take in the astonishing color of his eyes, his thick eyelashes, his expressive eyebrows, his wavy hair, his mouth that was forever curved downward, his strong jaw and his ivory skin. Only a short time ago I had feared him and had seen evil in him. Now, I felt completely safe with him, alone in my house, only a few inches of space separating us. I decide to take advantage of this honesty.

"Do you ever think you'll forgive Stefan?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

He sees right through the attempt.

"Now that," he says, suddenly standing up next to me. "Is a question for another night."

He reaches down to kiss me on the lips and he lingers for a few seconds before walking toward my door.

"Oh and Bonnie," he says, turning around.

"Yeah," I say, still a little breathless by his last kiss.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be with you is a waste of time," he says, smiling in that devious way I know so well.

He walks out quietly and by the time I make it to my window to see him walk out the door, he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay part three everyone! I loved writing this chapter, it just flowed haha. So this is taking place presumably before Tyler does the whole werewolf evolution b/c lets face it, a werewolf could kick a vampire's ass any day. Below are a few quotes that remind me of this chapter and Bonnie and Damon's relationship as a whole. Hope you guys like it and remember to give me your thoughts. Love, Bamonlove_

"**Your task is not to seek love, but merely to seek & find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."**

**-Rumi**

"**I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out**."

-**Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

"**The real enemy can always be met and conquered, or won over. Real antagonism is based on love, a love which has not recognized itself."**

**-Henry Miller**

I can feel him watching me even with my back turned to him. His eyes seem to have this overwhelming affect on me. It's Elena's lavish birthday party that Caroline threw for her that has brought us together again. We are in the Lockwoods' grandiose mansion and the main room is filled with drunk guests, old guests, lost guests and vampire guests. There is an entire room of people separating us but I can still sense his every movement.

"Didn't this turn out so amazing?" squeals Caroline, smiling to herself.

"It really did," I reply, pretending to be just as enthusiastic.

"Elena said she didn't want anything big but I know better," she continues, grabbing a crab cake from a waiter.

_She really is clueless isn't she_, comes Damon's voice, dripping with repulsion.

_She means well,_ I reply, feeling defensive of Caroline.

_Meaning well never makes up for stupidity, _he says.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice interrupts my conversation with Damon.

"What?" I ask, completely unaware of what she was saying.

"I asked you if you've seen Matt," she says, a flicker of annoyance crossing her face.

"No, I haven't," I reply, smiling sheepishly. "Maybe he's outside with Tyler."

_You should really be nice to her, _I continue, walking towards the restroom. _After all you did exploit her and throw her away like garbage._

_She should know better than to go home with a stranger_, he says indifferently.

I feel a bit of anger rising up inside of me because of Damon's apathy toward how he treated Caroline. I hate moments like these, where just as I'm thinking Damon is changing he suddenly turns back into the vampire I met at Elena's house.

I slip into the restroom where I see a girl with her face in the toilet, the lights out and her friends standing outside with absolutely no concern for her.

"Sorry," I mumble, walking outside backwards.

"Oomph," I hear, and suddenly I find my back bumping against someone.

"Oh sorry," I say, before seeing who it is.

"That's okay," says Tyler, smiling down at me. "You okay Bonnie?"

"Yeah," I say, running a hand through my hair. "It's just a little crowded in here."

"Right?" he agrees, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why Caroline had to invite so many people. I mean, I think most of them are from Maryland."

I nod, looking around for Damon because I've suddenly lost sight of him and for some reason it's making me nervous.

"Want to go outside?" offers Tyler, nodding towards the patio.

"Sure," I reply, wanting to get some air.

We step outside and the contrast of hot and noisy with peaceful and cool makes me feel dizzy. I sit down on a bench and try to catch my breath.

"So how have you been?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

I shrug, not used to Tyler caring about anything other than himself.

"Okay I guess," I answer, smiling slightly. "And you?"

"Okay too," he answers, shrugging. "Are you going out with anyone right now?"

I'm taken aback by this question, so sudden and out of nowhere.

"Not really," I say, shaking my head.

As much as I like Damon, what we have is not what I would call a relationship or even dating.

Tyler scoots closer to me and brushes my hair out of my face. I don't know how to react to this gesture so I don't move an inch.

"I've always kind of had a crush on you Bonnie," he says, his mouth only inches from mine.

"Really," I say, trying to scoot back.

He comes closer and before I know what's happening, his mouth is on mine. For a few seconds I'm blank and don't know what to do. He's trying to get his tongue in my mouth but when I realize what's happening, I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away. He simply takes this as a challenge and grabs my face roughly in his hands.

"Tyler stop it," I say, still trying to push him away.

"C'mon Bonnie no one's watching," he murmurs, putting one hand on my back.

He kisses me again and before I have a chance to unleash some kind of spell on him, he is suddenly flying across the lawn and land s about twenty feet away from where we were.

I look up to see Damon next to me and suddenly he's not and he's standing over Tyler, who looks terrified.

"Damon don't!" I shout, running to where they are. "Please."

"I could've sworn I heard her tell you to stop," says Damon, grabbing Tyler by his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear," says Tyler, shaking.

Damon shakes his head and smiles as if this is the most amusing thing he's ever heard.

"Now that's a load of crap," he replies.

"Damon," I repeat, this time closer. "Stop it."

He turns to look at me.

"What do you like this guy?" he asks, disgusted.

"No," I say, grabbing his jacket. "Please don't hurt him. He's not worth it."

Damon thinks about this for a few seconds. He looks back at Tyler, who is so terrified I swear I can see tears in his eyes. Damon's grip on him tightens and I think for a second he will definitely kill him.

"You stay away from Bonnie," he says, using that seductive voice I recognize. "If she ever tells you to leave her alone again, you do it. And forget about everything that just happened."

He throws Tyler to the ground and suddenly, as if under hypnosis, Tyler begins looking around.

"What happened?" he asks, rubbing his head.

"You were out here passed out," I answer quickly.

Tyler smiles to himself. "Damn, I must have drank too much."

He walks away and makes a pointed effort not to look at me and I know the compulsion worked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout at Damon, putting both my hands on his chest and pushing him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, in an equally irritated tone. "That guy was all over you even when you told him to stop? Was I just supposed to watch?"

"No but you didn't have to attack him," I say, walking away.

"Hey," he says, grabbing my elbow roughly. "You knew who I was that night I kissed you. Don't be so self righteous Bonnie."

"The only reason I allowed that to happen was because I know you've changed," I reply, jerking my arm away from his grasp. "I never would have allowed the old Damon to do that."

"I haven't changed," he says, laughing. "When the hell did I change?"

"You're not the same person you were," I say. "You've helped me and Stefan and Elena so many times and you killed Katherine and you've helped me deal with things even Elena couldn't help me with. You can't tell me you're the same person you were when you came back here."

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm a little bitch now," he says, bluntly.

"No," I reply. "I'm saying you're becoming a good person. What's so wrong with that Damon? What's so wrong with doing the right thing and not taking the easy way?"

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "But it's not who I am."

"Says who?" I say, feeling my voice becoming shaky. "Katherine? Stefan? Your father? They don't know you Damon."

He doesn't say anything but his jaw clenches in that way I recognize so well.

"You could've killed Tyler right now if you wanted," I murmur. "But you didn't."

Damon starts to laugh gently and shakes his head.

"You're completely destroying me, you know that Bonnie Bennett," he says, running a hand through his hair. "You're completely screwing with my reputation."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I say, taking his hand.

"We'll see," he says, taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm not making you any promises."

"I don't need them," I say, burying my face in his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I really don't think I'm going to make it lead to anything suspenseful like the others b/c I'm really enjoying just making it about random moments in time between B and D. Anyway here's another part and I hope you guys like it. Love, Bamonlove_

"**In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." **

**Albert Schweizter**

"What are we looking for exactly?" I ask, picking up an antique pocket watch that happened to be laying around in Damon's living room.

"I hid something here a long time ago," he replies from upstairs, where he is going through a hallway closet. "I just have no idea where I put it."

"Care to be more specific?" I say, rolling my eyes at his vagueness.

There's a short pause as if he's contemplating whether he should tell me or not.

"It's a bracelet," he says, hesitantly.

"A woman's bracelet?" I ask, before accidently knocking over a small clock.

"Was there any other kind in 1864?" he asks, in a sarcastic tone that makes me want to set his clothes on fire.

"I wouldn't know," I reply, pretending not to notice.

I'd been at home cleaning out my closet when Damon had suddenly popped up behind me, sitting on my bed as if he'd been there the whole time. He thought he was being sneaky but I'd felt his presence from the beginning.

"Am I supposed to be scared to death?" I had asked, turning around to face him.

He shrugged and smiled slightly. "Maybe a little. If you cared about my ego at all."

"In that case the answer is no," I replied, throwing in an old pair of jeans into a trash bag.

"Throwing away reminders of your life before me?" he asked, eyeing the bag.

"How _did_ you know?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm actually just cleaning out my closet."

"Well as fun as _that_ sounds," he said, standing up. "I need help."

I spun around quickly at these words and I felt my eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Can you not react like I just told you I'm actually a woman," he said, putting his hands up as if at any moment I would lunge at him.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head and smiling. "It's just so rare that you say those words. It caught me off guard."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," he muttered.

"What do you need my help with Damon?" I asked, enjoying his discomfort.

"Just come to my house and I'll show you," he said, already walking out the door.

I followed him down the hall and thought about how only a year ago I would never have been okay with him showing up in my room and then taking me to his house. Now, it was absolutely acceptable to me.

"It's just something I really need to find," he says, still upstairs. "It's important."

"Was it Katherine's?" I ask, innocently.

I see him poke his head over the railing and he has a displeased look on his face.

"No," he says, making sure I make eye contact with him before going back to what he was doing.

"And why did you need my help specifically?"

"I thought maybe you could sense where it was with your little witchy tricks," he responds.

I sigh. "I'm a witch Damon, not a dog."

"What does being a dog have anything to do with this?"

"Dogs can sniff things out," I say. "You know, like police dogs."

"Only if they get a whiff of what that thing smells like beforehand," he answers.

"What are you some kind of dog expert?" I mumble.

"Honestly I don't even know how we got to talking about this," he admits, suddenly by my side. "But I found what I was looking for."

He holds something shiny up so that it's made even more radiant with the sunlight reflecting off it. It's a gold bracelet with what looks like bronze buttons for charms. They each have an engraving of some sort. One has a rose engraved in it, another has a bird, one has a lock and several other drawings I can't quite make out. It's beautiful in a simple way.

"Wow," I say, taking in its beauty. "That's amazing."

"It was my mother's," he says, looking at it in what I can only describe as nostalgic. I didn't think Damon even knew what nostalgic meant.

"And you hid it?" I ask.

"After she died I came back here to check things out," he says, rubbing a finger over one of the charms. "Her side of the family had come to collect everything and I couldn't let them take this. She wore it every day and it's the one thing I remember her never parting with. She bought it in London when she was fifteen."

"It's beautiful," I say, suddenly feeling a wave of affection for him come over me.

"It's yours," he says, looking down at me.

"What?" I say, caught off guard. "No, I couldn't Damon. This is special to you."

"Come on Bonnie," he says, rolling his eyes. "I want you to have it."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

He shrugs. "I have no use for it other than for sentimental reasons. Plus, I figure if I'm going to give it to anyone it should be someone I trust."

"Damon…" I begin.

"Look," he says, holding a hand up. "I want to you to have it, I really do."

I hesitate before holding my wrist out for him to put it on. He gently wraps it around my wrist and closes the clasp. He takes my hand and admires the bracelet, which even I have to admit looks natural on me. It's heavier than anything I've ever worn but not in an irritating way.

"Well look at that," he murmurs. "It suits you."

"Are you going to tell me about her?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Who?"

"Your mother," I say, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he says, walking toward the couch. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Because," I say, following him. "She's your mother and a part of who you are and because I'm wearing her jewelry."

He laughs and falls onto the couch.

"She was funny," he says, the smile from his face gone. "And smart, really smart. She was tough too and really independent. She was the only person who ever stood up to my father. But she was also kind you know? All the way to her core."

He paused and then said, "You kind of remind me of her."

"I'm trying not to take that as a bad thing," I say, momentarily freaked out.

"No not anything weird," he says, smiling again. "You're just, strong like her and kind like she was and independent too."

My affection for him grows and at that moment I just want to go over and hug him but instead I walk over and sit next to him.

"Thank you Damon," I say, kissing his cheek. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has given me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated. I think it's partially because this story really flows and partially because I'm currently waiting for another writer to update their story and it's taking FOREVER so I understand what it feels like to wait a long time for another chapter haha. Wrote this one this morning. I knew a moment like this couldn't be cheesy or cliché between Bonnie and Damon so I tried to make it as sincere as possible. Hope you like it. Love, Bamonlove._

"**I feel safe now  
I feel good  
I'm not lonely anymore  
I've got something I shouldn't have  
and it's you…"**

**-Not Lonely Anymore by Jessica Lea Mayfield**

The complete stillness of the woods gives me goosebumps but I know this is the only place I can truly cast this spell. At this pace, I don't think it will ever happen. I open my eyes to the miles and miles of trees in front of me, the cloudy sky and Damon, standing right in front of me, watching me.

"I can't concentrate when you're staring at me," I say, waving a hand at him to look away or move away.

Damon crosses his arms and smiles. "You think you're going to be all alone every time you need to cast a spell?"

"No," I say, narrowing my eyes, "but I'm sure there's not going to be anyone staring straight at me the whole time."

"Fine," he says, throwing his hands up and taking a few steps away from me. "I'll just walk in circles or something."

"I'm never going to get it," I mutter, rolling my neck to get the tension I felt there out.

"Not on the first try," he says, checking his phone. "You need to be more patient."

"We've been here for an hour," I reply, crossing my arms. "I have only so much patience."

"Yeah because this is so much fun for me," he snaps.

When he sees the annoyed look on my face his own expression calms and he smiles a little.

"Just be patient," he repeats, now a good ten feet away from me. "It will happen."

"I don't even know what's supposed to happen," I admit. "I mean, is this protective shield supposed to be something I feel or see or what? Is it like a bubble or something?"

Damon laughs and shakes his head. "You are asking the wrong person."

"I wonder if Stefan knows," I think aloud.

"Yeah right," he says. "Stefan is about as knowledgeable on this as he is about having fun."

"He seemed to know my Grams pretty well, and Emily," I murmur.

Damon snorts and rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"If you can't stand him so much," I say, sitting down on the floor and crossing my legs, "why don't you just stay away from him?"

Damon looks at me and thinks this over in his head. Lately, he'd been putting a lot of thought into his answers, something he'd never done before. He always seemed to me like the type of person that just said what he felt, anything at all. But now I could see he was going over his thoughts, like a textbook of thoughts that he filtered before he said anything.

"Sometimes, as much as you want to forget that human side of yourself," he begins, walking towards a tree that was directly opposite me, "there are some things you can't forget."

I took in the big space of at least thirty feet between us, he on one side and I on the other.

"Like what?" I ask, curious.

"The love you have for someone," he says, shrugging. "The ability to love someone. I couldn't let go of Stefan even if I wanted to, which believe me I have wanted to many times. At this point I'm screwed because I can't get away from him and I can't get away from you. When you love someone there's no getting away."

I process what he said about Stefan and not being able to let him go. Then, as if I'd only just heard this, I take in the last part of what he said.

"Damon," I say, standing up. "What did you just say?"

He looks up at me and suddenly I see he realizes what he just said out loud. He stands up and backs up against the tree, as if it will keep him from falling back.

"Nothing," he says. "Just stuff about Stefan, you know, blah blah blah. Boring as usual."

"No," I say, pointing my finger at him. "You said something else. The last part."

"Bonnie, you're crazy," he says, making a face that said he was trying to keep calm.

"You said you could never get away from me because when you love someone there's no getting away," I repeated, coming closer to him.

"Did I say that?" he says, backing away from me.

"Yes," I say, following him. "You did."

"I'm clearly delusional," he says, pointing at his head. "Seriously, there's something wrong up here. I'm all Jack Nicholson in the Shining in there."

"Damon," I say, now following him in circles. "You just said indirectly that you love me."

"No I didn't," he says, laughing. "I didn't."

"Yes you did," I shout, laughing. "You love me."

"Bonnie c'mon," he says, rolling his eyes. "Don't be a child."

"Then admit it," I say, smiling as I get closer and closer.

His face turns stoic for a moment and I can tell he's having an internal argument with himself. Finally, after what seems like hours, he breaks down.

"Fine," he says, letting out a big breath and throwing his hands up. "Fine okay, I love you. I love you. Are you happy now? I love you and I admit it and now you're probably just the most smug person on the planet."

I laugh and shake my head, completely unable to believe that he was the first of the two of us to admit it. A part of me wants to jump up and down and rub it in his face and laugh and do a victory dance, as if all along this had been a game to see who would break first. Another part wants to go around town shouting that Damon Salvatore, the hardest of hearts, loves _me, _Bonnie Bennett. And another part wants to be as calm as possible so he wouldn't regret loving me and admitting to it. I choose the last option.

"Thank you Damon," I say, now only a foot of space between us. "I'm very flattered that your affection is directed at me."

Damon raises his eyebrows slightly, confused.

"That's it?" he says. "That's your response to me saying I love you? You're flattered."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Well I don't know," he says, dramatically. "It's been a while since I've really lived in the human world but last I remember the proper reaction would be to say it back."

"Do you want me to say it back?" I ask, having fun making him nervous.

"I don't know Bonnie do _you_ want to say it back?" he asks, getting extremely frustrated.

I can tell I'm going to lose him and his patience at any second so I decide to bring it down a notch. I walk close to him and touch his cheek but he pulls away, a flicker of annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"I love you too Damon," I say, softly so that if there had been anyone else around only he would have heard.

His eyes are still hard and searching my face, as if looking for any sign of insincerity or dishonesty. He finally lets his guard down.

"You really get on my nerves sometimes," he says, seriously.

"You deserve it sometimes," I reply, laughing.

He puts his hands on my face so that his thumbs stroke the part just below my ears. He leans down and kisses me in that way he did the first night. I realize that I'm probably one of the few people who has ever seen this side of him and I my stomach does a flip at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I've been rereading this story and as much as I love Damon being sweet to Bonnie, I have to be realistic and acknowledge that he's over 100 years old and people don't change completely EVER. Sooo, for this chapter I decided to write him as kind of a jerk, because let's face it, Damon's number one most interesting quality is his ability to be a wonderful asshole haha. I don't know how the writers of TVD do it, but trying to fit Damon in an everyday, teenage situation is so incredibly difficult! I mean, it's not at all believable that a 165 year old vampire who has been around would ever want to hang out with a bunch of 17 year olds…just saying lol. Anyway, I hope I did an okay job on this one. Once again thanks for all your lovely reviews! Love, BamonTivaLove (yes I altered my name a little haha). _

Well it's been a long time, long time now  
since I've seen you smile.  
And I'll gamble away my fright.  
And I'll gamble away my time.  
And in a year, a year or so  
this will slip into the sea  
Well, it's been a long time, long time now  
since I've seen you smile

-Nantes by Beirut

Maybe inviting Damon on a double date with Caroline and Matt wasn't the best idea. First of all, Damon and I haven't come out as an official couple yet and I don't think we ever will. Second, Caroline can't stand Damon and vice versa. Third and most important, Damon is over a century old and for me to think for even a second that he'd find hanging out with a bunch of teenagers amusing is, I know, incredibly stupid.

"Bonnie," says Caroline, as she drags me to the restroom. "When I told you to bring a date, I didn't think you'd bring Damon Salvatore. I mean, I thought you guys hated each other."

"I'm sorry Caroline," I say, glancing over at Damon like a nervous mother who had just left her precocious child with a babysitter. "I didn't think he'd act so…"

"Like a douche?" she finishes for me, crossing her arms as we stand outside the bathroom door.

"Yes," I sigh, getting ready to listen to one of Caroline's rants.

It's true that Damon has been pretty rude the whole night. He barely acknowledged Caroline and Matt when we came in and it seemed that to everything Matt said, Damon replied with an eyeroll or sarcastic comment. Caroline of course, stared daggers at him the whole time and it was obvious that Damon could not care less. She was after all, just a human, teenage girl. A human teenage girl just like me.

"Look just get him under control okay?" she pleads, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Caroline," I say, rolling my eyes. "You of all people should know that I can't control him or what he does. If you want we can just leave now and you and Matt can have your date in peace."

"No way," she says, shaking her head. "This is a_ double_ date Bonnie. You're staying."

"It's just that Damon isn't really a double date kind of guy," I say, shrugging.

"Who cares?" she says. "You think Matt likes hanging out with Damon? No, but he does it because he's my boyfriend."

"Damon's not my boyfriend," I say, not wanting to start placing labels.

"Well whatever he is," she replies, "it won't kill him to make this one sacrifice for you."

_No but he might kill you_, I think.

"Okay," I agree, wishing she could've seen how much effort it had taken me to convince Damon to come in the first place.

"Good," she says, smiling and taking my arm in hers.

When we return to the table, Matt looks utterly relieved and Damon's expression doesn't change a bit. I slide into the booth to sit next to him. I can see the tension in his face, as if at any moment he is going to reach over and hit Caroline or Matt, or both. It doesn't help things that Caroline follows this with talking about her plans for her cousin's wedding and the kind of dress she'll be wearing and blah blah blah. I almost laugh at how horribly this night is going and I feel Damon glance at me as I try to hold in a laugh. I reach my hand under the table where his is and I take it and lace my fingers around his.

_You don't find this a little amusing_? I ask.

_Which part? The part where Caroline talks about idiotic nonsense or the part where Matt tells me about his oh so fascinating football career? Or maybe the part where I'm spending the night with people who make me want to poke my eyes out._

_All of it, _I say, noticing there is no humor in his eyes or face.

_Not even a little actually, _he replies, looking straight at me for a few seconds before turning his attention to the TV behind Caroline's head.

I sigh and roll my eyes. Here,_ I_ was the teenager and he was acting like one.

…"And so I told her, look is it my fault that strapless doesn't look good on someone with an overwhelming amount of arm fat? She acts like she just has the best body…"

Damon has had too much at this point and he suddenly focuses his eyes on Caroline.

"That is absolutely fascinating Caroline," he interrupts, standing up. "Truly it is one of the most compelling and incredible stories I've _ever _heard. You should really consider a career as a hard hitting journalist for Useless Crap No One Gives a Shit About Weekly."

I feel my mouth drop as Damon begins to walk toward the exit.

"You're an asshole Damon!" Caroline shouts, attempting to throw a salt shaker at him but misses.

Matt gets up to follow him but I know that the result of that fight would not be a good one.

"Matt please," I say, standing up and putting my hand on his arm to stop him. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to him."

Matt looks down at me and I can tell he really doesn't want to get into any fights tonight. I hear him think about sitting back down and I'm suddenly grateful for his gentle spirit.

"Fine," he says, sighing. "I don't know what the hell you're doing with that guy Bonnie."

"Me neither," I mutter, grabbing my coat and heading outside.

I find myself outside the restaurant and in complete darkness. The street seems to be deserted with the exception of a couple here and there walking into or out of the building.

_I know you're here,_ I say. _Don't make this harder than it has to be_.

I sense movement and snap my head to my left, where I see Damon leaning against the wall, his hands in his jacket pocket, his blue eyes watching me from where he was. I walk over to him slowly.

"You want to tell me why you felt the need to be an incredible jerk tonight?" I ask, tilting my head to get a better look at his face.

"C'mon Bonnie," he says, half his face covered by the darkness. "You honestly didn't expect me to sit through that nightmare."

"I did actually," I say, feeling myself grow angry at his indifference. "Caroline and Matt are my friends. If you _had_ any I would put up with them if you asked me to."

"Oh low blow," he says, clutching at his heart as if I'd actually offended him. "And no you wouldn't. "

"Yes I would," I say, standing up straight.

Suddenly, at the speed of light, Damon grabs my shoulders and has me up against the wall, his hands staying on my shoulders.

"If I had any friends," he says, his face only inches from mine. "They would be vampires like me. They would be blood sucking, conscious free vampires with no moral compass. You'd put up with that?"

I know he has me there but I can't let him win this.

"Yes," I lie, making sure to look him in the eyes.

"Bullshit," he says. "You're a terrible liar."

I attempt to push him off me but his grip is iron clad. Finally, I sigh and give up on trying to beat him in a strength contest.

"That's an inaccurate comparison and you know it Damon," I say, crossing my arms. "Caroline and Matt aren't vampire hunters or anyone else that causes harm. They're just…"

"Irritating," he says bluntly.

"To you," I reply. "But everyone irritates you."

"First of all, you can't honestly tell me that Caroline doesn't ever annoy you," he says, and then begins running his finger down my face and neck. "Second, not _everyone_ irritates me."

I slap his hand away, not allowing myself to be distracted from the issue at hand.

"I have had to put up with more than my fair share of trouble for you," I say, poking his chest with my finger. "And you can't even bring yourself to spend one night with my friends because they annoy you?"

I push him off me which I know he allows me to do and push him again, wanting to get my anger out.

"You," I say, all the while pushing him harder and harder, "Are. The. Most. Selfish. Person. I have. Ever. Met."

He suddenly grabs my wrist in his hands and a spark of playfulness flashes in his eyes. He's enjoying my anger.

"I never said I wasn't," he says, his grip on me firm but still gentle. "If you wanted boyfriend of the year then maybe you should consider Stefan."

"I'm sure you'd like that," I respond, smiling bitterly. "Then you could have Elena all to yourself."

The playfulness in his eyes is now gone and replaced with legitimate anger and annoyance. He lets go of my wrists so abruptly that I have to back up a few steps to keep from falling.

"You just love throwing that in my face don't you," he says, his eyes not straying from mine.

"Yes Damon," I say, sarcastically. "I just _love _knowing that the man who claims to love me, was in love with my best friend at one point. _That_ is just the highlight of my life."

"First of all," he says, "I don't ever claim anything. If I say something it's because it's the truth. Second, since when is this such a huge problem for you?"

"Always Damon," I say. "There is a lot of crap that I'm not okay with that I put up with for _you_. I thought, that maybe, just maybe you'd be able to do the same for me."

He pauses and takes this all in and I can see he's thinking about this. I realize that this is the one thing I truly love about him; the fact that he actually takes my words into consideration.

"Fine," he says, sighing. "You've got a point."

"Thank you," I say, pleased with myself.

"But I mean, c'mon," he says, rolling his eyes. "Double dating with Matt and Caroline? I felt like I was in an episode of Beverly Hills 90210."

I laugh at this allusion. "You like that show Damon?"

"No," he says, defensively. "If I had I wouldn't have compared it to one of the most awful nights I've had in a while."

"Wow," I say, smiling. "Being a vampire really ups the dramatic factor in people doesn't it."

"The point is," he interrupts, raising his voice. "I get it. And, I'm sorry."

"Me too," I say, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

I push him roughly against the wall the way he had done to me and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You know what would make this night better?" I say against his lips.

"I can only think of one thing right now," he says, his hands sliding down my back.

"You were thinking a movie too?" I ask, pulling away and smiling at him mockingly.

He shakes his head and laughs and pushes me away gently.

"You're a tease," he states, playfully.

"And you're a vampire," I reply, taking his hand and he drapes his arm around my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I kind of don't like this chapter but I'm putting it up anyway. I've always wondered what Bonnie's dad is like so I thought I'd give it a shot and come up w/ my own version. Also, I'd like to think that if Damon and Bonnie were ever together, he'd be quick to want to protect and defend her (not that she needs it lol). Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Love, BamonTivaLove

I find myself pacing back and forth in my bedroom, biting my nails and praying that something will derail tonight's plans. Every time I hear a car pull up my heart sinks and then rises again when I realize it's not who I think it is. I look at my reflection in the mirror, panic stricken and ready to start dry heaving any time soon. I guess I always knew this day would come eventually, I just didn't think it would come so soon. My dad had found out about Damon from his optometrist who had apparently seen the two of us at the Mystic Grill a week ago. He had come home demanding to meet "this Damon", suddenly deciding to take an interest in my life. Of course I didn't want to have a secret relationship that caused trouble so I agreed to the meeting but was terrified of asking Damon to come over and meet my father. As much as he'd done for me, I just wasn't sure he was the meeting the parents type.

"I would _love_ to meet the man who calls himself your father," he had said, putting a book he'd been flipping through back in his bookshelf.

I immediately recognized the tone as a mischievous, scheming one.

"Damon," I said, crossing my arms. "You need to behave if you're going to meet him. No sarcasm or compulsion or anything."

"Bonnie why do you even care what his opinion of me is?" he asked. "I mean, he's barely even around."

"Because he's my dad," I said, cursing myself for not coming up with a better excuse. "And we don't all have the luxury of having our own house and doing whatever we want."

"Well you know," he said, grabbing me by the waist. "There are plenty of extra rooms in this house."

"Yeah right," I said, laughing and rolling my eyes. "Not going to happen."

Now, dressed in black jeans and a silky, cream colored sweater, I could feel my pulse in my ears. I begin to go over all the possible things that could go wrong tonight; every rude comment Damon could make, every passive aggressive thing my father could say to bring out Damon's vampire side, every possible way I could prevent either of them from arguing because I just know they'll clash. Finally, I hear a car pull up and see that's it belongs to Damon. He gets out slowly and I have to remind myself to breathe as I walk to the front door to greet him. I have to catch another breath because of Damon's attire. Instead of his usual black, today he's wearing jeans and a long sleeved, collared, olive green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The green brings out his eyes and I can't help but stare and wonder how I'd managed to go so long without throwing myself at him.

"Hey," I manage to say, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello," he says, looking past me into my house. He is clearly as eager to meet my dad as my dad is to meet him.

"Damon," I say, grabbing his arm. "Please…"

"I know," he interrupts, "behave."

We walk into the dining room where my father is reading his newspaper and surrounded by the dinner I'd prepared. He is overdressed as usual in a black Tom Ford suit and Armani shoes. He takes off his designer reading glasses and stands up to shake Damon's hand.

"You must be Damon," he says, not smiling or showing any signs of a welcoming host.

"It would be quite strange if I wasn't," replies Damon, looking my father straight in the eye as they shook hands.

My father looks at Damon disdainfully and I can already tell he doesn't like him. It's quite funny when I think about it. Damon is a vampire more than three times my father's age and yet, I can't help but feel that I'm throwing Damon into a lion's den.

"So tell me a little about yourself," says my father, sitting back down. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from here," says Damon, taking a seat across from my father. "I live with my Uncle Zach and my brother Stefan."

"How come I've never heard of you and Stefan?" asks my father, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Damon shrugs and smiles nonchalantly. "We spent some time on the west coast for a while so I guess you could say we're not really locals."

"So how did you and my daughter meet?" he asks. "School?"

"God no," snorts Damon, popping a dinner roll in his mouth. "No we met through Elena actually. She's dating my brother."

"Really," says my father and looks at me. "I didn't know Elena had a new boyfriend."

"Ah the things you miss out on when you're not around," mutters Damon.

I kick his leg from underneath the table and he simply smiles at me, as if we're having the best time.

"You know Damon I've always held the belief that one should not waste their time by doing nothing with their life," says my father, getting into his lecture mode. "So tell me, what is it you do? Are you in college or do you have a job?"

Damon smirked before answering.

"I figure I've got so much time to figure that stuff out," he says. "Right now I'm just enjoying the simple pleasures in life."

Then, as if he's intentionally trying to get my dad to hate him, Damon reaches over and touches my hand. I snatch it away and roll my eyes.

"Damon's actually very intelligent dad," I interrupt, smiling weakly. "He's quite the bookworm."

"Really," says my father, clearly not believing what I knew was the truth.

"Sure," says Damon, shrugging. "Hugo, Austin, Bronte, Voltaire, Kerouac. I'm quite the scholar."

"Damon," says my father, leaning forward slightly. "I know you think your smart ass attitude is charming and is probably disarming me but I can assure you that is not the case. You're a child Damon and you've still got so much to experience therefore I'm not taking anything you say too seriously right now. I suggest you learn to respect your elders if you want to continue seeing my daughter."

"Dad," I hiss, glaring at him.

Damon laughs at the irony of my father's words.

"I think Bonnie has been making decisions on her own long enough," he says, standing up. "Until she says she doesn't want to see me anymore Mr. Bennett, then I'll keep seeing her."

Damon bends down to kiss me on the cheek before heading out the front door, slamming the door behind him. I know I can't let him get away so I apologize to my dad and go out chasing after Damon, despite my father's protests.

"Damon!" I shout, as he's getting into his car.

He looks up at me as if it's such a surprise to see me chasing after him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, standing on the other side of his car.

Damon shrugs and rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry Bonnie but I couldn't keep my mouth shut even for you.

"All you had to do was be polite," I say. "Now he hates you."

"Who cares?" he shouts, leaning his arms on the hood of the car. "Bonnie he's hardly ever around, why does it matter?"

I stay quiet because I honestly don't know why it matters so much to me. I know Damon is right but I can't bring myself to just disregard my father and his opinions. Suddenly, I feel Damon next to me, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I know you want a father who will look after you and appreciate you," he murmurs, as if trying to keep the whole world from hearing him. "But that's not who he is. I don't care what he thinks of me Bonnie. If you're okay with who I am then that's enough for me."

I nod and attempt to keep the tears I feel burning my eyes from rolling down. He sees me trying to hold it in and hugs me so that my face is against his chest.

_I'm sorry_, he says.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay I know this is a Bamon story but I wanted to write a Bonnie/Elena scene centered around Bamon so here it is. I hope it's not too boring or that you guys aren't too disappointed that Damon isn't in it lol. I thought it'd be nice to see an Elena we don't usually see in the show (i.e. supportive and in touch w/ what's going on w/ Bonnie). Sorry to all you Elena lovers out there…don't mean to offend it's just my opinion. I still love you guys haha. Thanks for all your reviews! Love, BamonTivaLove_

"So then he brings in a dead squirrel and tells Stefan to have a feast," says Elena, rolling her eyes as she tells me about Damon's latest exploits.

I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing, thankful that my head is in my closet and out of Elena's view. Months ago I would've bad mouthed Damon and agreed with my best friend on how awful he was but now it was something different entirely. To me, Damon had become like a mischievous but good hearted child; he was no longer the cruel, evil monster I'd pictured him as for so long.

"Wow," I say, finally turning around when I've gained my composure. "I hope it was already dead when he got to it."

Elena looks at me as if I've just bad mouthed her dead parents.

"Bonnie," she says, in a tone that tells me she was expecting an entirely different response.

"I mean what an asshole," I say quickly. "That is so wrong."

Elena furrows her eyebrows and I can tell she doesn't believe me at all.

"He's really gotten to you hasn't he," she says, after a few moments of silence.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, folding a pair of jeans and throwing them in my dresser.

"Damon," she replies, hugging one of my pillows. "I mean, you used to hate him and now, it's like your feelings have changed completely."

I look at Elena, trying to decide whether I should let her know exactly how much my feelings for him have changed. I figure I can trust her but the only thing stopping me is her history with Damon. I give in.

"They have," I say, shrugging. "Damon is not who I thought he was."

"Who is he?" she asks, tilting her head.

I shrug again. "I don't know he's just different than what I expected. He's strong and loyal and sweet even."

"Sweet?" she asks, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "To you?"

"Yes to me," I say, throwing a shirt at her. "What, a guy can't be sweet to me?"

"A guy yes," she says, smiling. "Damon? I don't know."

"Well he is," I say, rolling my eyes. I go to my bed and sit down at the edge so that I'm facing Elena.

"There's so much more to him than I thought Elena," I say, smiling in a way I could only describe as school girl-ish. "I mean, when we're alone together it's like nothing I've ever felt. It's like we're in our own little world."

Elena smiles good heartedly. "That sounds nice."

"It is," I say, nodding. "When I'm with Damon I just feel like I get to see this secret side of him that no one else sees."

"And he gets to see the secret side of you," she replies.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely caught off guard.

"C'mon Bonnie," she says, as if it's obvious. "There's always been a part of yourself that you've kept hidden from the world. And after Grams died it got even worse."

I take this all in, never realizing that Elena ever noticed any of this.

"I guess you're right," I agree. "As crazy as it sounds I trust Damon more than anyone. Except you of course."

Elena hugs me quickly and says, "I know he loves you Bonnie. It's real. I still want you to be careful though."

"I am," I say. "I'm being very careful."


	9. Chapter 9

_Just a random chapter that came to mind. I wanted to show Bonnie getting another glimpse into Damon's past life. Love, BamonTivaLove_

_p.s. I will be adding two chapters today since I really don't think this one is very important or exciting lol._

"I never should have signed up for creative writing," I complain, burying my face in a pillow, as I sit on Damon's couch, attempting to write a story.

Damon is sitting on the floor next to me, looking through spell books that it had taken me a while to trust him with. I had always been afraid he'd memorize them and take them to another witch but he'd proved himself trustworthy and loyal so I figured he wouldn't do that.

He looks up at me as if I'm being overdramatic and sighs.

"What do you have to write about?" he asks, putting his chin in his hand.

"Something revolving around the supernatural," I reply, crinkling my nose.

He gives me another look but this time it's one that makes it seems as though I just said something really dumb and he can't believe it.

"What?" I ask, annoyed with his expression.

"Witch, meet vampire," he says, pointing at me and then at him. "All the inspiration you need is in this room. It's in this town Bonnie."

"I don't know enough about witches to write something about them," I reply, rolling my eyes. "I only know about me."

"So write about vampires," he says, looking back down at the spell book. "They're more interesting anyway."

This catches my attention and I try to figure out if he really just said that.

"Excuse me?" I say, offended. "And why is that?"

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Come on Bonnie," he says, his tone completely stoic. "Vampires are mysterious and have super human abilities. Plus, I mean, we're all pretty hot if I do say so myself."

"Witches have super human abilities too," I argue. "Plus we can hurt vampires more than vampires can hurt us."

"But only if they have a head start," he replies, smiling deviously. "I could snap your neck right now if given the chance and you wouldn't even have the chance to react."

I gasped. "Well you're just a little full of yourself aren't you Damon."

He shrugged and kept smiling. "It's the truth."

Suddenly, like an angel coming to prevent me from doing something to prove Damon wrong, Stefan walks in, coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Stefan," I say, sitting up. "Please tell your delusional brother that vampires are neither more interesting nor more powerful than witches."

"It really depends on the situation Bonnie," he replies, sitting down on the couch across from me.

"A simple 'yes you're right Bonnie' would do," I mutter, annoyed at Stefan's analytical mind.

"Stefan has always been analytical and practical," says Damon, smirking after hearing my thoughts. "Even when we were kids. That is why he was never good at fighting or football. He's not good on his feet."

Stefan snorted before saying, "And Damon has always been impulsive and irrational. That is why he was never good at school or chess or anything that requires patience or an extended amount of thought."

"One time when we were ten or eleven," begins Damon, slightly irritated. "Stefan here got the lights knocked out of him because he took too long thinking about his next move while boxing. He was bleeding from his nose for about ten minutes straight."

I smile slightly, finding this somewhat amusing but not wanting to betray my loyalty to Stefan by laughing at him.

Stefan smiles a little too, more annoyed than amused.

"Damon once shot our dog in the leg because he was too impatient to wait for our instructor to show us how to use the rifles properly," he says, tilting his head to the side, mockingly.

"That dog was useless anyway," replies Damon, shrugging.

I run my hand through Damon's hair and bend down to kiss him on the cheek before saying,

"I like impulsive."

Damon smiles and raises his eyebrows at Stefan victoriously.

"But," I continue, looking at Stefan, "thoughtful and patient is good too."

Damon's smile turns into a frown. "I'm going to get a drink."

He gets up and bolts out of the living room, leaving me and Stefan.

"You really shouldn't enable him," says Stefan, not looking up from his book.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

He looks up at me and says, "You shouldn't encourage that impulsive behavior. It's bad enough in humans but in a vampire it's even worse."

I shake my head and smile. "It's harmless. He knows that there's certain things I won't stand for. He just likes to get a rise out of people."

"You two do know I can hear you," calls Damon, from wherever he is.

"And you have heard of such a thing called privacy," I call back, rolling my eyes.

"If you say it in my house, I get to hear it," he replies.

"I'll remember that next time you don't want me hearing your thoughts," I shoot back.

He responds with silence which I assume means he's accepted my argument.

I turn around to see Stefan smiling good heartedly, as if he's just seen two little kids arguing.

"You're good for him Bonnie," he admits, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think he's ever had a normal relationship."

"What are you talking about," I say, sarcastically. "He and Katherine were the epitome of normal and healthy."

"What I'm saying is," he continues, "I'm glad you were able to get past your differences because I think you two are more alike than meets the eye."

I nod. "I think so too."

Suddenly, Damon's back by my side again, this time sitting next to me on the couch. He's drinking a glass of straight vodka and I cringe.

"How can you drink that?" I ask, recalling Tyler's end of the year party where vodka was my worst enemy the morning after.

Damon smirks, "It's the drink of all sexy, badass vampires. You should try it."

"No thanks," I say, crinkling my nose. "I'm not a fan."

"Well maybe you should open your horizons," he says, smiling and taking a big drink. "Or learn to like the taste."

Suddenly, he leans over so that he's practically on top of me and kisses me, putting both his hands on my face. I can taste and smell the vodka and I try to push him away but he's too strong. I start laughing because of how hard it is to get him off and he just smiles while he's kissing me, enjoying the fight I'm putting up.

"Damon that's so gross," I manage to get in, my lips still against his.

Damon only laughs and continues kissing me, his hands pinning my wrists down. Finally, he stops and kisses me on the lips one last time before getting off and taking another drink.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it," he says.

"I guess not when it's consumed like that," I reply, throwing a pillow at him.

"And look," he says, nodding at the couch opposite us, "we even got rid of Stefan."

I look over and see the empty couch and no sight of Stefan.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay so I've been writing these chapters in present tense from Bonnie's point of view but I kind of wanted to do one in third person so that we could know what both of them are thinking. No dialogue here but I hope it's still okay haha. Keep in mind Damon is always a difficult character to write :/ I don't know if I like this chapter either b/c it feels a bit cheesy and mushy to me. I felt like I was going into Twilight territory hahaha. Oh well ;) Thanks again for your great reviews. Love, BamonTivaLove_

They lay side by side on his bed, both completely still and quiet. They had been having a silent conversation but that had come to an end a while back. Now, as they took in each other's breathing patterns, something that would've been completely uncomfortable with anyone else, felt perfectly natural to them.

Bonnie looks over at Damon and takes in the way his hands are on his stomach, his fingers gently tapping. She admires the deep concentration of his eyes, which are focused on the ceiling. Every time she looks at him she feels this swelling in her heart, a mixture of pride and love. She feels pride because of the all the people he could've chosen to be with, of all the girls fate could've put aside for him, she was the one. She feels a love for him that she's never felt for anyone else. The kind of love where she knows she'd do anything for him and was secure in the knowledge that he'd do anything for her. She feels safe and protected with him and even though she knows she doesn't need it, its nice to know he would always be there to defend her. She thinks about the security she feels when she is with him and how ironic it is that of all the people she could feel safe with, it had to be Damon Salvatore. She pictures his face that night he attacked her and wonders how this person who touched her so gently now could be the same person. This person who looked at her with eyes that she could only describe as sincere and kind. This person that held her hand as if he never wanted to let go and kissed her as though he'd never felt something so amazing before. This person whose thoughts seemed to mirror her own despite the vast differences in their lifestyles and history. She thinks about all the times that she says she doesn't need him and then winces at the fact that she knows deep down that she does need him. She wouldn't die without him, no, and she'd get over him eventually but she knows that nothing would be the same without him.

When he feels Bonnie's eyes avert to the ceiling where his were just directed, he glances over at her and observes her. He relishes in the curve of her mouth and the perfect shape of her nose and her long lashes. He smiles inwardly at the way her jaw is set, always ready to fight or defend someone or stand up for herself. She was always so willing to help those in need, so loyal and strong and pure at heart, something he'd never really appreciated in anyone. He takes pride in the fact that she can take care of herself and he realizes the significance of the fact that he genuinely respects her and her opinion of him. He listens carefully to the beat of her heart, steady and deep, and he suddenly feels the urge to take her in his arms and just hold her forever, something he knows in his case is a possibility. But he holds back and stays still because this silence between them is too perfect to break. He imagines his life before her and can't imagine why God, if there was one, could ever be so cruel as to keep her from him for all these years. He curses life when he thinks about all the decades he'd spent without her smile that made his knees shake, without her good, kind heart that gave him goosebumps, without her beautiful eyes that always watched him with such deep concentration. He thinks about all the times he'd hurt her, intentionally and unintentionally and it makes him sick to his stomach. He closes his eyes and pictures that night when he'd bitten her and tries to remember all the rage he'd felt but he can't because the thought of ever feeling that way about her is impossible. He feels protective of her, of her innocence and of her virtue and of her idealism and youth. But he knows it is more than protectiveness. He's been around long enough to know that this is love. Whatever he was forced to feel with Katherine, he knows that this is what it was supposed to feel like all those years ago. He knows that this is what first love is. He knows that Elena was a stepping stone to Bonnie, someone he got over Katherine with. This all scares him because he knows that, being a vampire, his emotions are ten times stronger and more intense than that of a human. He knows that if he tried to, he wouldn't be able to leave Bonnie, even if he wanted to. He scolds himself inwardly for having been careless and fallen for someone so hard. No she isn't a normal human, but she isn't a vampire either, she isn't someone who can live forever alongside him. This is why this dependence frightens him and he begins to feel as though he's drowning. Bonnie senses his uneasiness and slips her small hand into his. The cool of her touch immediately calms him and he wonders how anyone could make him feel so at ease, no matter what was going on around him.

Neither of them know what the future holds and neither wants to think about it. For now, in that moment, they are together and it doesn't matter what is happening outside their world.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! So I wrote this today in honor of the Vampire Diaries season premiere! Wooohoooo! What an episode right? NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT I SUGGEST YOU SKIP DOWN TO THE BOLDED PART BELOW B/C THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THE NEXT PART OF WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. Okay now that the rest of you are still here, tonight's episode was amazing! Okay so I did throw up a little at all the Elena/Damon and Katherine/Damon crap they threw at us but the Bamon scenes made it so worth it. So much heat and intensity between them tonight! I loved how badass Bonnie was and how she did that mind thing to Damon…definitely my fave part. And then when Damon asked Bonnie for a truce and she said no I was like "Yes! Damon you still owe Bonnie". I really liked Stefan tonight because of how in control he was…definitely an upgrade. I wasn't a big Damon fan tonight. I'm not an admirer of sappy, lovestruck Damon. It's like, come on, lets leave the weepy, broodiness to the rest of the TVD guys. Damon doesn't do weepy haha._

_**Anyway, I think this might be the last chapter I write for this one…still not sure. Depends on if I'm inspired any time soon. But with this new batch of TVD episodes, I'll most likely have some more. Okay well I hope you like it and thank you for all your great reviews, story alerts and favorites! Love, BamonTivaLove**_

It's like nothing I've ever seen. The look in his eyes when he returns to my house after a day of hunting some crazed vampire who had been stalking Mystic Falls; it's like nothing I've ever seen. I knew from the moment I did it that I was stupid to think I could take him on my own. My powers have been increasing lately and I've been able to do things I never thought possible. But I also knew and I still know, that I'm completely unprepared to fight a six hundred year old vampire by myself. I guess I had wanted to protect everyone. I couldn't stand the thought of Stefan getting hurt trying to take him down. I definitely couldn't stand the thought of Damon getting hurt. This vampire, Sebastian, had been roaming through Mystic Falls for about two months, killing innocent people and terrorizing anyone unfortunate enough to be wandering around at night. The sheriff had called it "animal attacks" again but I knew better. And so did Damon and Stefan and Elena.

When I had suggested confronting Sebastian and trying to kill him, Damon had immediately struck the idea down.

"No way," he'd said, shaking his head.

"Damon I can do it," I replied, watching him pace back and forth his living room.

He laughed bitterly and walked up to me so that he was only inches from my face.

"Bonnie you don't get it do you?" he said, making a gesture with his hands like he wanted to strangle me. "You can't just become powerful enough to take out a six hundred year old vampire overnight. It's dangerous and stupid."

"But I can do it," I argued, feeling a youthful sense of stubborn pride arising in me.

"God, will someone tell her how idiotic this is?" he said, throwing his hands up and walking away from me.

"Bonnie it's not a good idea," chimed in Stefan from his place on the couch. "Sebastian is stronger than even us."

"I can practice," I said, hearing my voice catch in my throat. "I can do this. What other choice do we have?"

I heard Damon scoff. "Hmm I don't know we can avoid him. We can get someone else to take care of him. There are a million ideas that are infinitely better than the one you have right now Bonnie."

"Bonnie as much as I'd love to see this guy gone," said Elena, walking towards me. "I have to agree with Stefan and Damon on this one."

I rolled my eyes at how often I found myself butting heads with the three of them. Was it just me?

I crossed my arms and began going over all the possible spells I could cast when Damon was suddenly right in front of me, his hand grabbing my elbow roughly.

"I know what you're thinking and you better stop," he said, his eyes filled with concern and determination.

"I'm not thinking anything," I said, wondering for a second if he could hear my thoughts the way I heard his.

He smirked. "Yeah right, I'm not stupid. You're staying with Elena and she's not letting you out of her sight until we handle this mess."

"What?" I protested, following Damon as he walked away from me. "No way that is not happening."

"Yes it is," he said, picking up Elena's keys and handing them to her. "Take her to your place."

"Damon you don't tell me what to do," I hissed, clenching my fists.

"Stop being so childish Bonnie," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I know this is about you showing off how you can take care of yourself but I'm willing to allow you to be pissed at me if it keeps your neck away from Sebastian's fangs."

"This is bullshit," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I don't need the protection."

"No but you need the supervision," he said, putting his hand on my back and pushing me out the door as Elena followed behind us.

When Stefan and Elena were outside by the car and I was getting ready to walk out, Damon grabbed me gently by the wrist.

"Hey," he said, turning my face up to look at him. I avoided his eyes, too angry and indignant to look at him.

"Eye contact Bonnie," he said, smiling slightly.

I finally looked at him and saw the slight worry in his eyes that he covered with humor.

"I'm doing this for your own good," he said, kissing me on the cheek. "You think I like playing Stefan?"

I shook my head, knowing how much it bothered him to have to play my protector. Damon had always been okay with, even proud of my independence. I knew he wasn't trying to be this macho alpha male and that's why it was so hard for me to be mad at him in that moment. He kissed me on the mouth and then forced me into Elena's car. Despite my understanding of his intentions, I still thought at the time that there was something I could do; and I was determined to do it.

"Elena please," I had pleaded, putting on my best innocent face. "I promise I'm only going to the restroom."

I saw Elena's face fill with worry and hesitation. I felt bad for taking advantage of the fact that I knew she couldn't say no to me but I had no other choice.

"Fine," she said, giving in. "But I'm going to be right outside on my bed. If I hear anything weird I'm coming in."

"Okay," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

I shut the door behind me and thanked god for bathroom windows. I tucked at the lock but it wouldn't budge so instead I used my mind to open it.

"Thank you telekinesis," I muttered, smiling with pride.

I managed to fit myself through the window and jumped down twenty feet. My landing was anything but graceful but nothing was bruised or broken so I continued on.

I had known where Sebastian was staying because Damon and I had seen him entering a local motel a few days before. He was good looking, but so was every other vampire I'd seen before. He had chestnut colored hair and different colored eyes; one was green and the other was gray. He was tall and lean and looked like he could've been a character in a Bronte novel. He had this romantic look to him and even I was a little taken with him at first.

I found myself driving to his motel, my heart pounding as I tried to memorize the spell I'd taught myself a few days earlier. I felt as though I was on my way to die and I probably was.

The moment my feet touched the ground when I got off my car, I knew he felt my presence. He had this uncanny ability that I'd never seen before to sense when I came around. The door to his room was open and I sensed immediately that it was a trap. I don't know why I went in but I had this overwhelming need to protect those I love that nothing else mattered at that point. I entered quietly and looked around. It was lit enough so I could make out the room but dark enough so that I had to squint.

"I can't decide if you're brave or stupid Bonnie," came a slight Danish accent I knew was Sebastian's.

"Maybe both," I replied, turning around to see him sitting in the corner, smoking a cigarette.

"You've come here to try to kill me I suppose," he said, nonchalantly.

"Not try," I answered, getting ready for him to lunge at me at any moment.

"I am surprised you didn't bring your friends," he said, smiling. "Damon and Stefan."

"I can take care of myself," I said.

"Yes I know that," he replied, laughing. "But there is only so much you can do around me. I'm not your typical vampire Miss. Bennett."

"No you're even more disgusting," I muttered, looking him dead in the eyes.

He laughed again. "You're ballsy Bonnie. I like that."

Before I could allow him to come near me I began reciting a spell in Latin. I put all my focus on it and felt my veins bursting and my heart beating at a million miles an hour. I felt dizzy all of a sudden but I kept going, hoping and praying it would work. At first, I thought I was successful since it was completely silent other than the sound of my voice but when I opened my eyes Sebastian had lunged at me and had me by the neck. I felt the air in my lungs give out and my eyes became watery.

"You really thought a seventeen year old human witch could kill me with her little magic tricks?" he spat, his mouth grazing my neck.

I attempted to pull away but his grip on me only became stronger.

"Now, now," he said, smiling deviously. "You came to play so that's exactly what we're going to do."

Before I knew it, he'd thrown me to the other side of the room so that my back had crashed against the wall. I felt my head land on the floor but everything went dark after that.

When I woke up Stefan was standing over Sebastian, pouring gasoline around his dead body. I looked up to see Damon kneeling over me, holding my head with one hand.

"Damon," I managed to say, attempting to sit up.

"Your rib is broken," he said bluntly, not looking at me but at my arm. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," I replied, but stopped when I saw the murderous look in Damon's eyes.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

He didn't talk to me the whole way there. Stefan threw me a sympathetic glance occasionally. When Elena saw me, she too was angry but got over it when she saw how injured I was. Damon, however, was not about to let anything go. After spending the night at the hospital, the doctor gave me the okay to leave and Elena took me home. She bought me soup and rented me movies and promised to come back the next day with gossip magazines and a box of Twinkies to devour.

Now, as I watch Damon burst in the front door, his hands shaking, I kind of wish I had died instead.

For the first time in a long time I'm genuinely afraid of him. The anger in his eyes is wild and uncontrolled. I'm sitting on the couch, not able to move and this scares me even more.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" he yells, grabbing a nearby lamp and throwing it at the wall.

I flinch at this and shake my head because I'm too shocked to speak.

"Then what the hell was that last night?" he continues, running a frantic hand through his already messy hair. "What is wrong with you Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry," I manage to spit out, tears forming in my eyes. "I just wanted to help."

"I told you to stay away!" he shouts. "Why can't you ever listen? You could've died tonight Bonnie, do you know that?"

"Yes," I reply.

"God you're so selfish sometimes," he says, kicking the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm selfish?" I ask. "You're the one who spent 145 years lusting after Katherine and doing whatever you could to get her. You're the one who used me and my grandma to get her back. You're the one who went around killing people for no reason. You're the one who has no regard for Stefan's feelings."

"Newsflash Bonnie," he says, coming closer to me. "That was in the past! Now you're the asshole here."

I think about causing Damon some great bodily harm but when I see his defenses go down, I realize I'm in the wrong here and I back down.

"I know," I reply, which elicits a taken aback response from Damon. He didn't expect me to give in so quickly.

"I just…couldn't stand the thought," I begin, but feel myself choking up. I clear my throat.

"I couldn't let you go out there and try to take him down," I say, straightening up. "I had to do something."

Damon rolls his eyes but comes and sits next to me, putting at least a foot of space between us. He put his face in his hands and begins speaking again.

"You can't protect me Bonnie," he murmurs. "My safety is not your responsibility. I know you're strong but you're not that strong and I need you to realize that. I can't be worrying that you're going to go out and get yourself killed every time a new vampire comes into town."

"I know," I whisper.

"You can't just go out and decide you're going to risk your life whenever you feel like it," he continues, shaking his head. "It's not fair."

I nod and look over at his hands, which are now hanging limply over his knees. I close the space between us and I take his hand. I kiss his neck softly and feel his intake of breath. I can tell by the tension in his body that he's still not completely over it but I know he has forgiven me by the way he turns his head slightly, puts my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. He holds his forehead against mine.

"If you ever do that again," he warns, "I'll kill you myself."

"Deal," I say, laughing and crying at the same time.

He takes my neck and hugs me tightly.

"So how did you get Sebastian anyway?" I ask, looking up at him an hour later as we watch a movie.

"Good old vervain bullets," he says, taking a few out of his pocket. "Vervain is every vampire's kryptonite, no matter how old they are."

I smile to myself as I watch Damon's hand stoke my arm, up and down. Up and down. I feel safe here with him and I know that right now nothing else matters. I love him more than anything and I know he feels the same about me. I realize then and there that my love for him is stronger than I had originally thought. This scares me but it excites me. How many seventeen year olds feel love like this?

I'm ready for whatever lies ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola everyone! Tonight's TVD was sorely lacking in Bamon so I decided to write a quick story to make up for it. I really liked this episode despite the lack of Bamon. I think the Tyler storyline was perfectly handled and the Caroline/Tyler scenes were so intense and heartbreaking. I hope you like this and please review! Love BamonTivaLove_

"Bennett if you don't get that thing out of here heads will roll," says Damon, behind his bedroom door.

"C'mon Damon please open the door," I laugh, leaning my head against it. "Please."

"I told you that was not allowed in here, ever."

"Damon it took me a long time to find a good one so open this door before I give you a very painful migraine," I threaten, smiling in spite of myself.

I hear the door open slowly and Damon is standing in front of me, his eyes narrowed.

"You would do that to me on my birthday?" he asks.

"Of course not," I reply, rolling my eyes and walking in.

I place the chocolate cake on his desk and take out three candles from my back pocket along with some matches. I figured 165 candles was too much so instead I bought the number candles instead.

"Bonnie I don't even know why you insist on acknowledging this god forsaken day," he mutters, falling back against his bed so that he's on his back and facing the ceiling. "Stefan and I haven't celebrated our birthdays since…well for a long time."

"Your birthday may be the worst day of your life," I say, blowing out the match. "But it's the happiest day of _someone's _life. So you should celebrate it."

"And who's life would that be?" he asks, glancing at me.

"Your mother," I reply, leaning against his desk. "Or your father. Me."

He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows, surprised by this.

I walk over to the bed, the cake in my hands and sit down next to him. He leans on his elbow and looks up at me through those thick eyelashes, his blue eyes as penetrating as ever.

"When you've been around a few hundred years more than you should be," he starts, running his hand along my leg. "Birthdays aren't really anything to be happy about anymore."

I sigh and place the cake on the dresser next to his bed. I lie down parallel to him and lean on my elbow so that my face is only inches from him. I don't say anything for a few seconds and I can tell this makes him nervous, yet curious.

"When someone cares about you," I begin, "they celebrate every day they get to see you again. And every birthday, it means something because it means it's another year you get to talk to them and be with them and see them. So birthdays are something to be happy about for the people in your life."

"Well aren't _we_ sentimental," he laughs, leaning over and kissing me on the mouth.

"It's better than being cynical," I reply, feeling my heart flutter as his lips went to my neck.

"I'm not cynical," he says, his lips moving against my throat now. "Just experienced."

I run my hand through his hair as he leans over and suddenly he's on top of me, kissing me along my jaw until his lips are brushing my ear.

"There are other ways we can celebrate you know," he whispers, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"I don't think so," I say, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him off. He sighs and I can tell he's frustrated but not surprised by my rejection.

I sit up and grab the cake, the candles still flickering in the dim light of his room.

"You have to make a wish now," I say, smiling as he rolls his eyes.

"Bonnie…" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"No arguing Damon," I say, grabbing his wrist as he tries to get up. "Do it."

He glares at me slightly for a few seconds before sighing and giving in. I see him take a breath and think about it for a few seconds. Finally, he blows out the candles in one swift motion and the room is darker than it was before.

"What did you wish for?"I ask, smiling.

"I thought it doesn't come true if you tell," he says, his eyes shiny even in the darkness of the room.

"Well," I say, placing the cake back on the dresser. "I thought since you don't believe in this birthday stuff you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Well on the off chance that this is all legitimate, I won't tell," he replies, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me on top of him.

I lean down to kiss him and my hair creates a curtain around us and for a few seconds, it's just me and him in the world. He reaches up tucks my hair behind my ear and I see his eyes searching my face, taking something in.

"What?" I ask, feeling self conscious.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "You're just kind of beautiful Bennett."

I feel myself stop breathing for a few seconds. I'm still not used to this Damon. The Damon who throws compliments my way and the Damon who lets his guard down and the Damon who every once in a while, gets this look in his eyes as though he's genuinely happy and as though he genuinely loves me. I know he does of course, it's just hard to grasp at times. He sees the shock on my face and laughs, and I love when he does. His entire face lights up and the smile reaches his eyes and it comes from deep within him.

"I am capable of compliments," he says, and reaches up and kisses me again.


End file.
